He Saw Hydra
by Sophanna
Summary: <html><head></head>What would have happened if Fitz joined the team on the mission that took place on the boat. Takes place during 2x03.</html>


**Okay sooooo that episode of AoS (2x03) got me writing and well this is what the turn out was. I though I would write a very short little fic considering this is my first time writing Fitzsimmons so yea, enjoy I guess!**

* * *

><p>The last thing she wanted was to hurt him more than she already had by leaving. Fitz wasn't broken or unstable like everyone kept saying he was when she was still there. He only needed a push every once in a while. Jemma knew things would get better but the others didn't believe it. She could see it in their eyes every time Fitz would forget a word. They'd cringe like he was a broken record that needed replacing. Jemma knew they didn't mean it. In truth they wouldn't imagine replacing Fitz, how could they? He's part of the team.<p>

When Director Coulson asked Jemma to go on the mission she said no. Fitz needed her, and frankly she needed him. They were each others rocks holding whatever scrap of sanity they had left together. If Jemma were to leave, Fitz might get worse and someone won't been there to let him know he's going to be okay. All he'd have is the looks, the silence, and the pain behind everyones eyes. He needed her, and she needed him.

Coulson asked again a few days later. He was being persistent. Leo had gotten better and he was remembering things a lot more quickly. He still needed Jemma for most things, but it was all coming back, he was coming back. Jemma almost considered it, but when Coulson told her that Fitz would be looked after and that he would stay safe, Jemma knew he was telling the truth. The problem was that Fitz would be lonely. He needs someone to be there for him without looking at him like he's lost. Simmons said no again.

The Direction asked again a few days later. Leo had improved much more but he still needed Jemma. When she held up old models, or said words related to subject at hand, he would catch on. Things were beginning to seem normal, like how they used to be.

Coulson asked twice in the same day. That's when Jemma knew it was serious. He'd told her she could have a few lessons with May on going undercover and self defence. After she could decide. While these lessons took place Jemma learned a lot. May was impressed, extremely impressed. Jemma was impresses with Fitz. He was still having trouble but he needed her less and less. He was getting better. He came up with a solution all by himself, he didn't ask for her opinion at all. Jemma said yes this time.

When she saw Leo again she didn't think it would be like this. She didn't think he would be here. The way Coulson explained it he wasn't well. He was getting worse. When Coulson told her of his current state Jemma almost begged for him to take her back. She restrained herself. Her work with Hydra was important. The team is counting on her, if they even know where she is.

The boat is cold. The frosted people send shivers down her spine but she refused to let the bodies faze her. She could be strong, she needs to be strong.

Jemma turns a corner, that's when they see each other.

"Jemma?" His voice cracks, her heart breaks.

"Leo?" She whispers, he wouldn't be able to hear her. She steps back when he steps forward. There's enough distance between them that when he reaches out his arm to tell if she is real he doesn't touch her. Oh how Jemma longed to hold him in her arms. To hug him and tell him it's okay.

"Is it you? Or- or… the other one?" He says in almost a whisper.

"The o-" Jemma clears her throat. "The other one?" Jemma asks, a tear escapes her eye. He'd gotten so much worse. She can see it.

"The one I picture sometimes." He whispers. His eyes are red. Jemma's not sure if it's from his watery eyes or from lack of sleep. She wishes she has time to ask him.

"_who is that?" _The voice in her ear barks. They can't know about Fitz, he needs to be safe. Jemma takes the earbud out of her ear and cups her hand around it.

"You've been picturing me?" Jemma asks, her voice cracks. Leo gives small nod. Jemma's heart crumbles. How could she have left him. She knew it would hurt him but she didn't know this much. Jemma pulls him into her arms. The familiarity of his body makes her stomach lighten. Leo nuzzles his head into the side of her neck just like he always used too. Jemma's tears are more fluent now.

Suddenly she feels Leo stiffen. He starts to shake. Why?

"You're… you're…" He starts to take sharp intakes a breath. His eyes redden even more. Could it be a panic attack?

"Fitz it's okay." Jemma reassures him when he pulls away from her.

"Your jacket," He gasps between breaths. "You're Hydra." The last words ring in Jemma's ears. The Hydra symbol on her jacket. He saw.

Leo asked her if she was Hydra once. She said no, would he think she lied?

Tears stream down both their faces. Jemma's grip on the earpiece tightens.

Gun shots make them both jump. May comes bolting around the corner, she evaluates the situation. "I've got him. Go." She orders and pulls Fitz arm over her shoulder to help him walk. They're out of sight before Jemma can stop the hiccups escaping through every sob she gives.

Jemma takes a moment to recover. She puts the earpiece back in.

"_Agent Simmons! Agent! Respond!"_ The voice repeats demanding a response.

"Something interfered with the signal. I'm back now." Her confidence is back in her tone and posture. She must complete her mission, or what she'd just done to Leo would be for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are more than awesome so if you feel it I would be very thankful.<strong>


End file.
